


Promise

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary. AU BtVS Season 6. Dark. Buffy wants her gift from Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bogwitch for the holidays. :)

She had made him promise.

The night when they literally brought the house down, Buffy had wrung a promise from Spike. Fool that he was, he had vowed to do whatever she asked of him.

Now she was asking, and he wished more than anything that he could deny her what she wanted.

But the truth was that he never could.

Buffy came to him the night after Christmas. After spending a perfect holiday with her friends, she was back in the arms of the undead, seeking her gift.

Come morning, the Slayer lay peacefully on her mother's grave, her lifeless body showered with dust.


End file.
